Robert Shaye
);}); |- | value="12"| | |- | value="13"| | |- | value="14"| | |- | value="15"| | |- | value="16"| | |- | value="17"| | |- | value="18"| | |- | value="19"| | |- | value="20"| | |- | value="21"| | |- | value="22"| | |- | value="23"| | |- | value="24"| | |- | value="25"| | |- | value="26"| | |- | value="27"| | |- | value="28"| | |- | value="29"| | |- | value="30"| | |- | value="31"| | |- | value="32"| | |- | value="33"| | |- | value="34"| | |- | value="35"| | |- | value="36"| | |- | value="37"| | |- | value="38"| | |- | value="39"| | |- | value="40"| | |- | value="41"| | |- | value="42"| | |- | value="43"| | Robert Shaye |- | value="44"| | |- | value="45"| | |- | value="46"| | From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia |- | value="47"| | |- | value="48"| | |- | value="49"| | |- | value="50"| | |- | value="51"| | |- | value="52"| |Jump to navigation |- | value="53"| |Jump to search |- | value="54"| | American actor and film director |- | value="55"| | |- | value="56"| | |- | value="57"| | This article needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. Find sources: "Robert Shaye" – news · newspapers · books · scholar · JSTOR (April 2018) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) |- | value="58"| | Robert Shaye Born Robert Kenneth Shaye (1939-03-04) March 4, 1939 (age 80) Detroit, Michigan, U.S. Alma mater University of Michigan Columbia Law School Occupation Film producer, film director, writer, actor Years active 1967 – present Known for Founder of New Line Cinema Spouse(s) Eva G. Lindstern (m. 1970)1 Children 2 Relatives Lin Shaye (sister) |- | value="59"| | Robert Kenneth Shaye (born March 4, 1939) is an American businessman, film producer, actor, director, writer and the founder of New Line Cinema.2 |- | value="60"| | |- | value="61"| | Contents |- | value="62"| | |- | value="63"| | 1 Biography |- | value="64"| | |- | value="65"| | 1.1 Early life |- | value="66"| | 1.2 Film career |- | value="67"| | 1.3 Unique Features |- | value="68"| | |- | value="69"| | |- | value="70"| | 2 Filmography |- | value="71"| | |- | value="72"| | 2.1 Film |- | value="73"| | 2.2 Television |- | value="74"| | |- | value="75"| | |- | value="76"| | 3 See also |- | value="77"| | 4 References |- | value="78"| | 5 External links |- | value="79"| | |- | value="80"| | |- | value="81"| | |- | value="82"| | Biographyedit |- | value="83"| | Early lifeedit |- | value="84"| | Shaye was born to a Jewish34 family in Detroit, Michigan, the son of Dorothy and Max Mendle Shaye, a supermarket owner and artist.1 His mother was an immigrant from Russia.3 He is the brother of actress Lin Shaye.3 |- | value="85"| | Shaye graduated from Detroit's Mumford High School. He earned a bachelor's degree in business administration from the University of Michigan and a J.D. degree from Columbia Law School. He also graduated from the University of Stockholm as a Fulbright scholar. Shaye is a member of the New York State Bar Association, and he has served on the board of trustees for the Neurosciences Institute, the Legal Aid Society, the American Film Institute, and the Will Rogers Motion Picture Pioneers Foundation.2 |- | value="86"| | |- | value="87"| | Film careeredit |- | value="88"| | In 1967, Shaye formed New Line Cinema. The company started with a package of feature films and shorts rented to colleges. From there, New Line expanded to re-releases such as Reefer Madness and first-run domestic distribution of foreign films such as 1978's Get Out Your Handkerchiefs. New Line also released such films as A Nightmare on Elm Street and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. |- | value="89"| | Other New Line films were The Mask, Dumb and Dumber, Seven, the Austin Powers film series, Boogie Nights, The Wedding Singer, Blade, Rush Hour, and the Final Destination franchise. New Line also distributed the critically acclaimed documentary Hoop Dreams in 1994 through its specialty films division, Fine Line Features. |- | value="90"| | In 1998, when director Peter Jackson brought his 25-minute pitch reel for a big screen adaptation of J.R.R. Tolkien’s The Lord of the Rings to New Line, hoping to turn the three volumes into two films, Shaye suggested Jackson make three films. He subsequently greenlit a simultaneous production for all three installments.2 The Lord of the Rings trilogy was nominated for 30 Oscars, winning 17, including 11 awards for The Return of the King, including Best Picture, Best Director and Best Adapted Screenplay. At the box office, all three films are among the top 50 highest-grossing films of all time, earning a combined total of nearly $3 billion worldwide. |- | value="91"| | Later films distributed by New Line include Freddy vs. Jason, Elf, The Notebook, Monster-in-Law, Wedding Crashers, A History of Violence, Pan's Labyrinth, and Hairspray. |- | value="92"| | |- | value="93"| | Unique Featuresedit |- | value="94"| | In June 2008, Shaye and company co-chairman Michael Lynne departed New Line and formed an independent film company, Unique Features. The company's recent projects include The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones (Sony/Constantin), the TV series Shadowhunters (Freeform Television), When the Bough Breaks (Screen Gems), and Ambition, directed by Shaye.5 |- | value="95"| | |- | value="96"| | Filmographyedit |- | value="97"| | All films, he was producer unless otherwise noted. |- | value="98"| | |- | value="99"| | Filmedit |- | value="100"| | |- | value="101"| | |- | value="102"| | |- | value="103"| | Year |- | value="104"| | |- | value="105"| | Film |- | value="106"| | |- | value="107"| | Notes |- | value="108"| | |- | value="109"| | |- | value="110"| | 1977 |- | value="111"| | Stunts |- | value="112"| | Executive producer |- | value="113"| | |- | value="114"| | |- | value="115"| | 1981 |- | value="116"| | Polyester |- | value="117"| | Executive producer |- | value="118"| | |- | value="119"| | |- | value="120"| | 1982 |- | value="121"| | Alone in the Dark |- | value="122"| | |- | value="123"| | |- | value="124"| | |- | value="125"| | Xtro |- | value="126"| | Executive producer |- | value="127"| | |- | value="128"| | |- | value="129"| | 1983 |- | value="130"| | The First Time |- | value="131"| | Executive producer |- | value="132"| | |- | value="133"| | |- | value="134"| | 1984 |- | value="135"| | A Nightmare on Elm Street |- | value="136"| | |- | value="137"| | |- | value="138"| | |- | value="139"| | 1985 |- | value="140"| | A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge |- | value="141"| | |- | value="142"| | |- | value="143"| | |- | value="144"| | 1986 |- | value="145"| | Critters |- | value="146"| | Executive producer |- | value="147"| | |- | value="148"| | |- | value="149"| | Quiet Cool |- | value="150"| | |- | value="151"| | |- | value="152"| | |- | value="153"| | 1987 |- | value="154"| | A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors |- | value="155"| | |- | value="156"| | |- | value="157"| | |- | value="158"| | My Demon Lover |- | value="159"| | |- | value="160"| | |- | value="161"| | |- | value="162"| | The Hidden |- | value="163"| | |- | value="164"| | |- | value="165"| | |- | value="166"| | Stranded |- | value="167"| | Executive producer |- | value="168"| | |- | value="169"| | |- | value="170"| | 1988 |- | value="171"| | Hairspray |- | value="172"| | Executive producer |- | value="173"| | |- | value="174"| | |- | value="175"| | Critters 2: The Main Course |- | value="176"| | Executive producer |- | value="177"| | |- | value="178"| | |- | value="179"| | The Prince of Pennsylvania |- | value="180"| | Executive producer |- | value="181"| | |- | value="182"| | |- | value="183"| | A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master |- | value="184"| | |- | value="185"| | |- | value="186"| | |- | value="187"| | 1989 |- | value="188"| | A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child |- | value="189"| | |- | value="190"| | |- | value="191"| | |- | value="192"| | 1990 |- | value="193"| | Heart Condition |- | value="194"| | Associate producer |- | value="195"| | |- | value="196"| | |- | value="197"| | 1991 |- | value="198"| | Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare |- | value="199"| | |- | value="200"| | |- | value="201"| | |- | value="202"| | 1993 |- | value="203"| | Blink |- | value="204"| | Executive producer |- | value="205"| | |- | value="206"| | |- | value="207"| | 1994 |- | value="208"| | Wes Craven's New Nightmare |- | value="209"| | Executive producer |- | value="210"| | |- | value="211"| | |- | value="212"| | 2000 |- | value="213"| | Frequency |- | value="214"| | Executive producer |- | value="215"| | |- | value="216"| | |- | value="217"| | 2001 |- | value="218"| | The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring |- | value="219"| | Executive producer |- | value="220"| | |- | value="221"| | |- | value="222"| | 2002 |- | value="223"| | The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers |- | value="224"| | Executive producer |- | value="225"| | |- | value="226"| | |- | value="227"| | 2003 |- | value="228"| | Freddy vs. Jason |- | value="229"| | Executive producer |- | value="230"| | |- | value="231"| | |- | value="232"| | The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King |- | value="233"| | Executive producer |- | value="234"| | |- | value="235"| | |- | value="236"| | 2007 |- | value="237"| | The Last Mimzy |- | value="238"| | Executive producer |- | value="239"| | |- | value="240"| | |- | value="241"| | Hairspray |- | value="242"| | Executive producer |- | value="243"| | |- | value="244"| | |- | value="245"| | The Golden Compass |- | value="246"| | Executive producer |- | value="247"| | |- | value="248"| | |- | value="249"| | 2010 |- | value="250"| | A Nightmare on Elm Street |- | value="251"| | Executive producer |- | value="252"| | |- | value="253"| | |- | value="254"| | 2013 |- | value="255"| | The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones |- | value="256"| | Executive producer |- | value="257"| | |- | value="258"| | |- | value="259"| | 2016 |- | value="260"| | When the Bough Breaks |- | value="261"| | |- | value="262"| | |- | value="263"| | |- | value="264"| | 2018 |- | value="265"| | Haunting on Fraternity Row |- | value="266"| | Executive producer |- | value="267"| | |- | value="268"| | |- | value="269"| | 2019 |- | value="270"| | Ambition |- | value="271"| | |- | value="272"| | |- | value="273"| | As director |- | value="274"| | |- | value="275"| | |- | value="276"| | |- | value="277"| | Year |- | value="278"| | |- | value="279"| | Film |- | value="280"| | |- | value="281"| | Notes |- | value="282"| | |- | value="283"| | |- | value="284"| | 1963 |- | value="285"| | Image |- | value="286"| | Short film |- | value="287"| | |- | value="288"| | |- | value="289"| | 1965 |- | value="290"| | On Fighting Witches |- | value="291"| | Short film |- | value="292"| | |- | value="293"| | |- | value="294"| | 1990 |- | value="295"| | Book of Love |- | value="296"| | |- | value="297"| | |- | value="298"| | |- | value="299"| | 2007 |- | value="300"| | The Last Mimzy |- | value="301"| | |- | value="302"| | |- | value="303"| | |- | value="304"| | 2019 |- | value="305"| | Ambition |- | value="306"| | |- | value="307"| | |- | value="308"| | As writer |- | value="309"| | |- | value="310"| | |- | value="311"| | |- | value="312"| | Year |- | value="313"| | |- | value="314"| | Film |- | value="315"| | |- | value="316"| | Notes |- | value="317"| | |- | value="318"| | |- | value="319"| | 1977 |- | value="320"| | Stunts |- | value="321"| | Scenario |- | value="322"| | |- | value="323"| | |- | value="324"| | 1982 |- | value="325"| | Alone in the Dark |- | value="326"| | Story |- | value="327"| | |- | value="328"| | As cinematographer |- | value="329"| | |- | value="330"| | |- | value="331"| | |- | value="332"| | Year |- | value="333"| | |- | value="334"| | Film |- | value="335"| | |- | value="336"| | Notes |- | value="337"| | |- | value="338"| | |- | value="339"| | 1965 |- | value="340"| | On Fighting Witches |- | value="341"| | Short film |- | value="342"| | |- | value="343"| | Second unit director or assistant director |- | value="344"| | |- | value="345"| | |- | value="346"| | |- | value="347"| | Year |- | value="348"| | |- | value="349"| | Film |- | value="350"| | |- | value="351"| | Notes |- | value="352"| | |- | value="353"| | |- | value="354"| | 1984 |- | value="355"| | A Nightmare on Elm Street |- | value="356"| | Director: melting staircase sequence (uncredited) |- | value="357"| | |- | value="358"| | Thanks |- | value="359"| | |- | value="360"| | |- | value="361"| | |- | value="362"| | Year |- | value="363"| | |- | value="364"| | Film |- | value="365"| | |- | value="366"| | Notes |- | value="367"| | |- | value="368"| | |- | value="369"| | 1997 |- | value="370"| | Spawn |- | value="371"| | Thanks |- | value="372"| | |- | value="373"| | |- | value="374"| | Boogie Nights |- | value="375"| | Special thanks |- | value="376"| | |- | value="377"| | |- | value="378"| | 1998 |- | value="379"| | Dark City |- | value="380"| | Thanks |- | value="381"| | |- | value="382"| | |- | value="383"| | 1999 |- | value="384"| | Magnolia |- | value="385"| | Special thanks |- | value="386"| | |- | value="387"| | |- | value="388"| | 2006 |- | value="389"| | Kill Your Darlings |- | value="390"| | Thanks |- | value="391"| | |- | value="392"| | |- | value="393"| | 2007 |- | value="394"| | Run Fatboy Run |- | value="395"| | Thanks |- | value="396"| | |- | value="397"| | |- | value="398"| | 2008 |- | value="399"| | The Women |- | value="400"| | Special appreciation |- | value="401"| | |- | value="402"| | Televisionedit |- | value="403"| | |- | value="404"| | |- | value="405"| | |- | value="406"| | Year |- | value="407"| | |- | value="408"| | Title |- | value="409"| | |- | value="410"| | Notes |- | value="411"| | |- | value="412"| | |- | value="413"| | 1988 |- | value="414"| | The Freddy Krueger Special |- | value="415"| | Television special |- | value="416"| | |- | value="417"| | |- | value="418"| | 1988-90 |- | value="419"| | Freddy's Nightmares |- | value="420"| | Executive producer |- | value="421"| | |- | value="422"| | |- | value="423"| | 2016-19 |- | value="424"| | Shadowhunters |- | value="425"| | Executive producer |- | value="426"| | |- | value="427"| | See alsoedit |- | value="428"| | New Line Cinema |- | value="429"| | Referencesedit |- | value="430"| | |- | value="431"| | |- | value="432"| | ^ a b "Robert Shaye Biography". Filmreference.com. |- | value="433"| | |- | value="434"| | ^ a b c DiGiacomo, Frank (February 4, 2009). "The Lost Tycoons". Vanity Fair. |- | value="435"| | |- | value="436"| | ^ a b c Sheridan, Patricia (June 1, 2015). "Patricia Sheridan's Breakfast With ... Lin Shaye". Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. |- | value="437"| | |- | value="438"| | ^ "Celebrity Jews". J. The Jewish News of Northern California. March 23, 2007. “Last Mimzy” is from a sci-fi story that was a childhood favorite of director Robert Shaye. The screenplay is by seasoned Jewish writers Toby Emmerich and Bruce Joel Rubin (who won an Oscar for his script for “Ghost’). Shaye told the Detroit Jewish News that he met Emmerich when they were kids attending a Conservative synagogue in suburban Detroit |- | value="439"| | |- | value="440"| | ^ Busch, Anita (March 16, 2016). "Robert Shaye And Michael Lynne Pair For New Film 'Gifted'". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved February 9, 2017. |- | value="441"| | |- | value="442"| | |- | value="443"| | External linksedit |- | value="444"| | |- | value="445"| | |- | value="446"| | |- | value="447"| | Wikimedia Commons has media related to Robert Shaye. |- | value="448"| | |- | value="449"| | Robert Shaye on IMDb |- | value="450"| | Interview (along with Michael Lynne) on Charlie Rose |- | value="451"| | v t e Britannia Awards Excellence in Film |- | value="452"| | Albert R. Broccoli (1989) |- | value="453"| | Michael Caine (1990) |- | value="454"| | Peter Ustinov (1992) |- | value="455"| | Martin Scorsese (1993) |- | value="456"| | Anthony Hopkins (1995) |- | value="457"| | Bob Weinstein and Harvey Weinstein (1996) |- | value="458"| | Dustin Hoffman (1997) |- | value="459"| | John Travolta (1998) |- | value="460"| | Stanley Kubrick (1999) |- | value="461"| | Steven Spielberg (2000) |- | value="462"| | George Lucas (2002) |- | value="463"| | Hugh Grant (2003) |- | value="464"| | Tom Hanks (2004) |- | value="465"| | Tom Cruise (2005) |- | value="466"| | Clint Eastwood (2006) |- | value="467"| | Denzel Washington (2007) |- | value="468"| | Sean Penn (2008) |- | value="469"| | Robert De Niro (2009) |- | value="470"| | Jeff Bridges (2010) |- | value="471"| | Warren Beatty (2011) |- | value="472"| | Daniel Day-Lewis (2012) |- | value="473"| | George Clooney (2013) |- | value="474"| | Robert Downey Jr. (2014) |- | value="475"| | Meryl Streep (2015) |- | value="476"| | Jodie Foster (2016) |- | value="477"| | Matt Damon (2017) |- | value="478"| | Cate Blanchett (2018) |- | value="479"| | Jane Fonda (2019) |- | value="480"| | Excellence in Directing |- | value="481"| | Peter Weir (2003) |- | value="482"| | Jim Sheridan (2004) |- | value="483"| | Mike Newell (2005) |- | value="484"| | Anthony Minghella (2006) |- | value="485"| | Martin Campbell (2007) |- | value="486"| | Stephen Frears (2008) |- | value="487"| | Danny Boyle (2009) |- | value="488"| | Christopher Nolan (2010) |- | value="489"| | David Yates (2011) |- | value="490"| | Quentin Tarantino (2012) |- | value="491"| | Kathryn Bigelow (2013) |- | value="492"| | Mike Leigh (2014) |- | value="493"| | Sam Mendes (2015) |- | value="494"| | Ang Lee (2016) |- | value="495"| | Ava DuVernay (2017) |- | value="496"| | Steve McQueen (2018) |- | value="497"| | Jordan Peele (2019) |- | value="498"| | Worldwide Contribution to Entertainment |- | value="499"| | Howard Stringer (2003) |- | value="500"| | Kirk Douglas (2009) |- | value="501"| | Ridley Scott & Tony Scott (2010) |- | value="502"| | John Lasseter (2011) |- | value="503"| | Will Wright (2012) |- | value="504"| | Ben Kingsley (2013) |- | value="505"| | Judi Dench (2014) |- | value="506"| | Harrison Ford (2015) |- | value="507"| | Samuel L. Jackson (2016) |- | value="508"| | Kenneth Branagh (2017) |- | value="509"| | Kevin Feige (2018) |- | value="510"| | Jackie Chan (2019) |- | value="511"| | British Artist of the Year |- | value="512"| | Rachel Weisz (2006) |- | value="513"| | Kate Winslet (2007) |- | value="514"| | Tilda Swinton (2008) |- | value="515"| | Emily Blunt (2009) |- | value="516"| | Michael Sheen (2010) |- | value="517"| | Helena Bonham Carter (2011) |- | value="518"| | Daniel Craig (2012) |- | value="519"| | Benedict Cumberbatch (2013) |- | value="520"| | Emma Watson (2014) |- | value="521"| | James Corden (2015) |- | value="522"| | Felicity Jones (2016) |- | value="523"| | Claire Foy (2017) |- | value="524"| | Emilia Clarke (2018) |- | value="525"| | Phoebe Waller-Bridge (2019) |- | value="526"| | Excellence in Comedy |- | value="527"| | Betty White (2010) |- | value="528"| | Ben Stiller (2011) |- | value="529"| | Trey Parker and Matt Stone (2012) |- | value="530"| | Sacha Baron Cohen (2013) |- | value="531"| | Julia Louis-Dreyfus (2014) |- | value="532"| | Amy Schumer (2015) |- | value="533"| | Ricky Gervais (2016) |- | value="534"| | Aziz Ansari (2017) |- | value="535"| | Jim Carrey (2018) |- | value="536"| | Steve Coogan (2019) |- | value="537"| | Excellence in Television |- | value="538"| | Aaron Spelling (1999) |- | value="539"| | HBO Original Programming (2002) |- | value="540"| | Dick Van Dyke (2017) |- | value="541"| | Damian Lewis (2018) |- | value="542"| | Norman Lear (2019) |- | value="543"| | Humanitarian Award |- | value="544"| | Richard Curtis (2007) |- | value="545"| | Don Cheadle (2008) |- | value="546"| | Colin Firth (2009) |- | value="547"| | Idris Elba (2013) |- | value="548"| | Mark Ruffalo (2014) |- | value="549"| | Orlando Bloom (2015) |- | value="550"| | Ewan McGregor (2016) |- | value="551"| | Retired Awards |- | value="552"| | BBC (1999) |- | value="553"| | Tarsem Singh (1999) |- | value="554"| | Angela Lansbury (2003) |- | value="555"| | Helen Mirren (2004) |- | value="556"| | Elizabeth Taylor (2005) |- | value="557"| | Ronald Neame (2005) |- | value="558"| | Sidney Poitier (2006) |- | value="559"| | Bob Shaye and Michael Lynne (2007) |- | value="560"| | |- | value="561"| | Authority control |- | value="562"| | BNE: XX1273927 |- | value="563"| | BNF: cb14037423s (data) |- | value="564"| | ISNI: 0000 0001 1804 3883 |- | value="565"| | LCCN: no97063485 |- | value="566"| | NKC: pna2006362485 |- | value="567"| | SUDOC: 074006665 |- | value="568"| | VIAF: 85106624 |- | value="569"| | WorldCat Identities (via VIAF): 85106624 |- | value="570"| | |- | value="571"| | |- | value="592"| | |- | value="605"| | |- | value="606"| | |- | value="608"| | |- | value="609"| | |- | value="610"| | Retrieved from "https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Robert_Shaye&oldid=921770314" |- | value="611"| | |- | value="612"| | Categories: 1939 births Film directors from Michigan Male actors from Michigan American male film actors Film producers from Michigan Columbia Law School alumni Living people American film studio executives American film production company founders Businesspeople from Detroit Ross School of Business alumni Fulbright Scholars American Jews New Line Cinema Hidden categories: Articles with short description Use mdy dates from December 2013 Articles needing additional references from April 2018 All articles needing additional references Articles with hCards Commons category link from Wikidata Wikipedia articles with BNE identifiers Wikipedia articles with BNF identifiers Wikipedia articles with ISNI identifiers Wikipedia articles with LCCN identifiers Wikipedia articles with NKC identifiers Wikipedia articles with SUDOC identifiers Wikipedia articles with VIAF identifiers Wikipedia articles with WorldCat-VIAF identifiers |- | value="613"| | |- | value="614"| | |- | value="615"| | |- | value="616"| | |- | value="617"| | |- | value="618"| | |- | value="619"| | |- | value="620"| | |- | value="621"| | |- | value="622"| | |- | value="623"| | Navigation menu |- | value="624"| | |- | value="625"| | |- | value="626"| | Personal tools |- | value="627"| | |- | value="628"| | Not logged in Talk Contributions Create account Log in |- | value="629"| | |- | value="630"| | |- | value="631"| | |- | value="632"| | Namespaces |- | value="633"| | |- | value="634"| | Article Talk |- | value="635"| | |- | value="636"| | |- | value="637"| | |- | value="638"| | |- | value="639"| |Variants |- | value="640"| | |- | value="641"| | |- | value="642"| | |- | value="643"| | |- | value="644"| | |- | value="645"| | |- | value="646"| | |- | value="647"| | Views |- | value="648"| | |- | value="649"| | Read Edit View history |- | value="650"| | |- | value="651"| | |- | value="652"| | |- | value="653"| | More |- | value="654"| | |- | value="655"| | |- | value="656"| | |- | value="657"| | |- | value="658"| | |- | value="659"| |Search |- | value="660"| | |- | value="661"| | |- | value="662"| | |- | value="663"| | |- | value="664"| | |- | value="665"| | |- | value="666"| | |- | value="667"| | |- | value="668"| | |- | value="669"| | |- | value="670"| | |- | value="671"| | Navigation |- | value="672"| | |- | value="673"| | |- | value="674"| | Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikipedia store |- | value="675"| | |- | value="676"| | |- | value="677"| | |- | value="678"| | Interaction |- | value="679"| | |- | value="680"| | |- | value="681"| | Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page |- | value="682"| | |- | value="683"| | |- | value="684"| | |- | value="685"| | Tools |- | value="686"| | |- | value="687"| | |- | value="688"| | What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page |- | value="689"| | |- | value="690"| | |- | value="691"| | |- | value="692"| | In other projects |- | value="693"| | |- | value="694"| | |- | value="695"| | Wikimedia Commons |- | value="696"| | |- | value="697"| | |- | value="698"| | |- | value="699"| | Print/export |- | value="700"| | |- | value="701"| | |- | value="702"| | Create a book Download as PDF Printable version |- | value="703"| | |- | value="704"| | |- | value="705"| | |- | value="706"| | Languages |- | value="707"| | |- | value="708"| | |- | value="709"| | العربية تۆرکجه Deutsch فارسی Français Italiano Polski Português Suomi Türkçe |- | value="710"| | Edit links |- | value="711"| | |- | value="712"| | |- | value="713"| | |- | value="714"| | |- | value="715"| | |- | value="716"| | This page was last edited on 17 October 2019, at 19:47 (UTC). |- | value="717"| | Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; |- | value="718"| |additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. |- | value="719"| | |- | value="720"| | |- | value="721"| | Privacy policy |- | value="722"| | About Wikipedia |- | value="723"| | Disclaimers |- | value="724"| | Contact Wikipedia |- | value="725"| | Developers |- | value="726"| | Cookie statement |- | value="727"| | Mobile view |- | value="728"| | |- | value="729"| | |- | value="730"| | |- | value="731"| | |- | value="732"| | |- | value="733"| | |- | value="734"| | |- | value="735"| | |- | value="736"| | |- | value="737"| | |- | value="738"| | |- | value="739"| | |- | value="740"| | |- | value="741"| | |- | value="742"| | |- | value="743"| | |- | value="744"| | |}